The Guardian Of Hogwarts
by GUN21
Summary: Harry is transported back 1100 years. Harry lives the life of a normal kid learning magic from his family who just so happen to be the founders of Hogwarts. will he be able to overcome the challenges of time? H/Hr later on,very powerful/independent, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All future chapters of "The Guardian" will go by this disclaimer.

One last thing.. here is the format that text in this story will follow as consistently as possible.

_Italics_ – _'Thought'_

**Bold** – "**Spells"**

**The Guardian of Hogwarts**

Chapter 1: The Rise of a dragon

Prologue - 31st October 1981

Fifteen month old Harry James Potter cried out as the strange man came closer to his crib. He watched the man with wide innocent eyes as the man raised the stick in his hand, pointing at the infant in the crib. Harry seemed un-phased by Voldemort raising his stick, and just sat in his crib looking at the man with a look of confusion. Voldemort simply spoke the same phrase for the third time that evening, "**Avada Kedavra**." The green streak of light emerged from Voldemort's stick but unlike the last two times this happened, the green light hit some sort of shield that was surrounding the child.

Voldemort was shocked beyond belief as to how this was possible; he knew full well that Avada Kedavra couldn't be blocked by any means, so how was it that an infant had managed to do just that. Voldemort tried to stop the light, but he was unable to move his arm in anyway. Both he and the baby were left to watch as the green light tried to penetrate the shield. The baby began to cry out in obvious pain from whatever was happening. Were he not experience pain himself Voldemort would have been pleased.

As the light show continued Voldemort noticed a lightning bolt slowly begin to carve itself onto the child's forehead, just above his left eyebrow, which caused the child to scream in agony. The lights were becoming dangerously bright, and Voldemort soon realized that this impossible event would destroy his body. However, for two reasons he was none too affected by that. The first of which was his knowing that he could not die in the full sense of the word, and secondly, the Potter boy would be destroyed entirely. Voldemort's confusion re-emerged when he saw that the baby appeared to be fading out of existence. Soon, the baby had completely disappeared, leaving his baby clothes behind. With his disappearance, the lights suddenly absorbed into each other and all of a sudden exploded.

The other cloaked figures had no understanding of the events taking place inside the house. Some five minutes ago, a strange light had begun to glow from a window on the second story of the house. The fifteen masked men and women were debating whether they should enter the house, when all of a sudden the whole house exploded in fire. The entire second story was incinerated, whilst the ground level was left in ruins. Unsure of what had happened to their master, and realizing that the Ministry would soon be arriving, the cloaked figures all turned on the spot and vanished.

0o0o0o0

"Harry wake up, its time for breakfast." called a voice from somewhere in the house.

Five year old harry woke up sweating and panting. '_that same dream again'_

Quickly forgetting about that all too familiar dream, harry soon remembered what today was, and as fast as he could, got washed and dressed and ran down stairs into the dining room.

"Happy birthday Harry my boy" Godric said smiling down at the small boy.

"Happy birthday dear." Rowena said softly while giving him a gentle kiss on the head.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad," harry said excited "wheres uncle Sal and aunty Helga?"

"they will be here shortly Hun, here open your present." she said while handing his a present that was obviously a book.

Ripping off the rapping paper he looked at the book with wide eyes."beginners guide to magic," he said out loud "you mean i finally get to learn magic?" he asked with his excitement barely contained.

"yes, but as long as you let us teach you, we don't need you destroying the house" she said with a smile.

"Thank you mom, i love it!"

"your welcome dear, just be careful" she said

"here son open my gift now, i know you will love it" Godric said handing him a long box that was about 4 feet long and about 1 foot wide.

Harry took no time in shredding the paper from the box and opening it quickly to find himself looking into the shinny surface of a silver sword with the name "Harry Ambrosius" inscribed on the broad side of the sword.

"Its an exact copy of my sword, except for your name and emerald color stones of course, i had the goblins make it specially for you."

"wow... thanks" was all harry could say.

"your welcome son, i will teach you how to properly use it later" Godric said.

"thanks mom and dad, its the best ever." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"were glad you like them harry" Rowena said

"I think your aunt and uncle are here now" Godric said.

just then the front door opened to reveal two people standing in the doorway.

"Uncle Sal, aunty Helga!" harry said as he ran and gave them a hug.

"happy birthday harry" Helga said.

"happy birthday harry, 5 years old already huh?" Salazar said.

"ready for your present?" Helga asked.

"yea, i got a beginners magic book from mom and a sword from dad" harry said.

"wow, then im sure you will love our gifts" Helga said as she and Salazar handed him book shaped presents.

Harry opened them as quickly as he could. harry got "potions: beginners to masters" from Helga, and "Master the mind: beginners guide to occulemency and Legilimency" from Salazar.

"wow, more magical books? i get to learn all this?" harry asked with even more excitement than before.

"yes harry, now that your magical core is forming, you can start learning all sorts of magic now, altho i suggest you start with occulemency, as that will help you learn magic even easier and faster" Salazar stated with a hint of pride.

"ok uncle Sal, im gonna go start right now!" harry said as he ran to the living room and plopped down in a comfortable chair and opened the book on occulemency and began reading.

"nice to see he has inherited your will to learn Helga" Salazar stated.

"so when are you going to tell him?" Helga asked.

"soon, i want him to enjoy his time here, just in case he doesn't take it well" Rowena said.

"i hope he does, he's such a great kid" Salazar said.

"i have confidence in him, his ability to overcome challenges is astounding" Godric pridefully stated.

"yes, but for now, lets head to Hogwarts" Rowena stated.

they all started walking to the door then to the unfinished Hogwarts.

"Harry well be back before diner, be careful son" Godric said.

"ok bye" he quickly replied before going back to his book.

0o0o0o0

'_hmm so all i have to do is clear my mind and find my core...should be easy'_ harry thought to himself, as he sat up strait and started to relax.

after 30 minutes, harry was in a deep trance. _'huh i wonder if this is my core, its kinda foggy. the book said it would be somewhat chaotic, but its not, i wonder if i can start organizing everything like the book said' _he thought to himself as he started to organize his thoughts into piles.

after another 30 minutes harry returned from his trance, but his head was hurting, and he had trouble concentrating. _"_i wonder if i did it wrong"he asked to no one, as he started flipping though the book again.

"OH," he said out loud "now i understand, that's what it meant by organizing it in a easy to understand form"

10 minutes later he was back in his mind turning his memories and emotions into book and stacking them like Rowena stacked her book is her library, soon he had many book shelves with many books on each. 1 shelf for emotions, 1 for magic when he was learning it, 1 for memories, and 1 for anything else he would need.

After what felt like many hours he was done categorizing and sorting all of the random things in his mind, he then looked around and then he noticed that he was simply there in his mind surrounded by the light fog, he didn't notice before cause it wasn't on his mind, but now that it was, he realized that there was nothing but him and his book shelves, no floor no sky no sun or anything, wondering how he had made his book or shelves out of nothing, he wondered if he could have a place to put his books, so he closed his eyes and imagined himself standing on the grounds of Hogwarts with the castle just in front of him, with every detail of the castle flashing in his mind he opened his eyes and he was amazed, the castle was there, right in front of him, smiling to himself, he quickly took his books to the school library and then exited the school, but noticed it was still foggy, even though it was clearly sunny, there was a lingering fog, he focused on trying to make the fog go away, but he couldn't make it go away, so he wondered if he could change it into something else, so he focused on a small bit that was in front of him, when he closed his eyes and focused on it, it was like nothing he ever felt, it felt like water that was almost solid but mold-able, an unusual constancy hes never felt before, as he opened his eyes, he saw for the first time what he was feeling, in front of him was a floating ball of liquid blue with a hint of green, as he touched it, it felt like a small shock entering his whole body, but it didn't hurt, it actually felt really good, not wanting to keep it or the fog as it was, he quickly came up with an idea, from his spot, he extended the school past the castle itself onto the grounds, he made the fields, then the forest past that, with the cliff and the great lake and when he was done, he filled the lake with the now liquid fog, altho it barely filled a fraction of the lake, it made the fog go away and it looked really good, now satisfied wit how things looked he left his mind and was back to reality.

he was amazed by the clarity of his mind, he could remember details of almost anything with perfect recollection, then he realized that it was almost time for the sun to set, and that he was extremely tired, and he soon fell asleep.

0o0o0o0

"Harry. Harry wake up, why are you sleeping?" Godric asked while lightly shaking harry awake.

"hmm? what time is it?" harry asked a little groggy.

"its almost diner time son, why were you asleep so early in the day?" he asked a little confused.

"well i was sorting my emotions and memories like the book said, and after i did that and put them away in Hogwarts library, then I moved the fog into water to fill the lake then i came out of my mind and was really tired" he explained.

"you sorted your memory's and put them away?" he asked a little disbelieving .

"yea why? i only did what the book said." he stated.

"well it should have been almost impossible for you to find your core let alone do anything there" Godric stated.

"it was pretty easy, all i did after i found my core is organize my thoughts, emotions and memories into books and put them onto shelves, after that, i needed a place to put them so i imagined Hogwarts in my mind, and it was their, so i put them into the library, I didn't like the fog, so I turned it into water and started filling the great lake, altho its basically empty compared to the real lake" harry stated like it was the easiest thing to do.

"well considering what you have done is advanced occulemency, i would say that your a natural occulemens, congrats harry, ill have to go buy you more advanced books on the subject and tell your uncle Sal to give you lessons immediately" Godric said, still in disbelief _'i wonder what other hidden talents he has.' _ he wondered to himself.

"as it is, i wont you to read and learn the rest of that book, the faster you learn it the better you will be at it." Godric said as he started to the kitchen to tell Rowena about Harry's natural talent.

"yes dad" harry said as he continued reading the book, altho he only learned how to do simple things like make simple buildings to place your memories, but since harry had a castle to store his mind, he quickly finished the book and started on the magical book from Rowena.

**End chapter.**

**AN- **well this is the first chapter of my story, this is the first story im writing, so feedback is welcomed, im aware spelling and grammar will not be perfect, but im more into writing this for myself and others for fun, and because this story was floating in my head and i felt like writing it.

hopefully my spelling, grammar, and general story telling skills get progressively better as the chapters go on. i will probably just add chapters as i finish writing/editing them, with no set schedule. thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy, i will answer review questions at the bottom._  
><em>

_Italics_ – _'Thought'_

**Bold** – "**Spells"**

**The Guardian of Hogwarts**

Chapter 2: To be a Wizard

Two days after Harry's fifth birthday, he was woken at 5 am. By Godric with a very large war drum.

"ugh dad... what are you doing, im sleeping" harry said half asleep.

"rise and shine son, the best way to expand your magical core and help you to become a better fighter is to exercise regularly and vigorously" Godric said way to energized this early in the morning.

0o0o0o0

Ten minutes later harry was standing in an open field still half asleep.

"now son, we will start off easy, but by the time your 10 years old, you will be in top shape, so lets begin. First off give me 20 pushups and 20 situps along with some other exercise to put some muscles on your body, then we will run some small laps to build up your endurance, then some easy dodging to increase your mobility and reflexes, these are very important in battles, especially if it drags on, the longer you can last the higher your chances of survival become, so lets begin."

With that, harry went through the exercise and was very tired by the end.

"i have to do these everyday?" harry asked panting lightly.

"yes son, after a week or so, you will no longer be tired from this routine, so when we get to where you are no longer tired, we will add a set of 20 to each exercise, following this pattern, you will slowly build up lean muscles, being a battle-mage like me, you don't want bulky muscles, but lean fast moving and flexible muscles. bulky powerful muscles are good for standard warriors, but we need to maneuver and dodge spells as well as weapons." Godric explained

"you mean I will have to keep doing more and more exercises? When I get older, I will be exercising all the time, I wont be able to learn magic or anything." harry said sadly

"yes harry the more you do the stronger and faster you will get, but I didn't say you would have to keep doing these yourself, when your old enough, I will show you my own personal and secret exercise spells, you can cast them on yourself and your muscles will exercise themselves just till they are fully worked, without overworking them, and it can do all of that in less than 5 minutes, amazing huh?" Godric said with proud look.

"wow when can I learn that spell?" harry asked happy that he wouldn't always have to exercise.

"when you have the magical capabilities son, maybe a few years, but bear in mind, this only works the muscles, you still need keep up your agility, maneuverability, and dodging, but when you have the magical capability to cast the "Muscular Endurance" spell, you will be able to cast the advanced dummy warriors, they will try and attack you with wooden sword's and fire stinging hexes at you, best of all, they will always be your your current level, so your always being challenged against them, no matter what, great for training." Godric added.

"so how does this help me be a better wizard?"

"well not many know that, but magical AND physical exercise is the best way to expand your magical core. Focusing on just magical will only get you so far, how do you think im so powerful harry?"

"well... I just thought you were born that way."

"no way, I was actually pretty weak as just a wizard, so I started to train with a sword and I realized that my magic was getting stronger too, and here I am now, one of the best battle-mage's of all time, I planned on teaching and training you from early on to help you claim the same title as I have."

"do you really think I can be stronger than you?" harry asked a little surprised.

"yes. With my training, and the others help with magic that I cant teach, I believe you can be even more powerful than Myrddin himself, and that's saying something."

"you mean that old guy that visits every now and then?" harry asked.

"old yes, but hes is the most powerful man on this planet. When your older, maybe he can teach you a few things as well."

"is he really that strong?" harry asked not convinced of the old man.

"yes harry, he could take on all 4 of Hogwarts founders and win without breaking a sweat."

"wow" was all harry could say.

"now, enough of that, time for you to get to your next lesson, your mom will be teaching you how to use your magic, then your uncle will help you with your occulemency, then your aunt will teach you potions. You harry" he said, "are Hogwarts first student, I hope you can be a shining example to future generations of students, now run along, you have a busy day."

0o0o0o0

Harry ran towards Hogwarts. Arriving 10 minutes later in the completed part of the castle harry walked into his first class, standing in front of the room was his mom writing on the board.

"hello harry how was your morning" Rowena said with a chuckle.

"it was tiring, he made me do all kinds of running and other exercises."

"well, his teaching is very well founded, exercise is very good for your magical core, BUT, that is the only time you will have to do it, in our classes, we will work with our subjects only, unless it requires another. Now since Hogwarts will be teaching 11 year old with well formed cores, I had to make a lesson guide that formed around your unformed core and the fact that you have no wand, but don't worry, I will be teaching you wandless magic first to get your core more formed and stable than you would get by starting with a wand. Now, lets start, first I want you take this focus crystal and try to focus your magic into it, if you do this correctly, it will glow, you will try and hold the glow for as long as you can." Rowena explained.

Harry held the crystal and tried to focus his magic into it, but nothing happened. "mom, I don't understand, its not glowing."

"well, this is your first lesson, so don't worry about it if you cant do it right away, just relax, and think about your magic flowing from your body through your arm into your hand, then into the crystal, it will feel like energy moving throughout your body."

"ok ill try but I don't know." harry said as he held his hand back out while closing his eyes.

Still nothing, he opened his eyes to no glow, looking saddened, he wondered if there was something in is mind that would help him. As he went into his mind, he noticed a few new floating memories, so he quickly stored them in his library. He went back out side and noticed his lake was a little more full, not by much, but a bit, then It stuck him '_ I wonder... what if that fog was my magic... if it was, then maybe if its in my lake I cant use it, but why not? Its the same right? I wonder, if I try and take water from my lake and use it as magic, would it work? I guess I will have to try_' he thought as he came back to reality. Quickly bringing his arm back up, he imagined that his lake was flowing from his mind through his arm and into the crystal, he felt a water like sensation flow through his arm and then the crystal began to glow a bright green color.

"i did it mom, look its glowing!" harry said excited.

"very good harry, and only after three tries, and its so bright, what did you do?" she asked amazed at how bright it was for a first time magic user.

"well when I was organizing my mind yesterday, the only way to get rid of the fog in my mind was to turn it into water and fill the great lake in my mind, to use it, I simply imagined using the water as magic, I don't really know how to explain it, it just worked."

"harry what your talking about should be impossible for anyone to do,i have never heard of anyone being able to changing the presence in their mind, mine is the presence of a floating dust in my library, no matter what I do, I cant change that, you might be the first person to be able to do such things, but back to your lake, how full was it at first?" she asked in amazement

"well it was not as full as the great lake, it was more like a small pond, but after my physical training, it was a little more full."

"that was the improvement in the small physical training you did, if you continue, it will fill more and more, but how full is it now?" she asked

Harry looked confused and then entered his mind, as he looked at his pond, he saw that it was going down, very slowly, but it was, quickly exiting to reality, he looked at Rowena a little scared.

"mom its draining, why?" he asked quickly

"that's what will happen when you use magic, its called your magical reserve, or basically how much magic you can use, if it drains, you wont be able to use magic will it refills, you will also feel tired and weak, its best if you don't use it all as that's bad on your core." she said.

"but I don't understand, it was still draining when I went in there, why?"

"look at your hand Hun"

as he looked at his hand, he noticed the crystal still in his hand, still glowing brightly, he quickly stopped the flow and returned to his mind, the pond was very slowly refilling, exiting out, he looked at his mom.

"its starting to refill now" he stated.

"and it will continue until it fills all the way, but it will do it very slowly if you are awake, if you sleep a good nights sleep, it will fill all the way full by the time you wake up.

Now, my class is almost over, I want you to take that crystal with you, I want you to continue this lesson in your free time, try making it glow as brightly as you can, then make it glow as low as you can,then, try and push your magic into without making it glow at all, and repeat that process, that will help your magical focus greatly, it will also infuse your magic into that crystal,making it only useable by you, later on, you can use part of that crystal as a focus in your wand, you will only need a small sliver of it, but it will make your wand far more powerful, you can now go to your next class, your aunt and uncle are in the dungeons."

"thanks mom, your a good teacher, ill see you at diner" he said as he walked out the room.

0o0o0o0

As harry entered the class room, he was looking down the wand of his uncle Salazar, before he could blink, "**Legilimens**", memories flashed in front of his minds eye and then suddenly nothing, blinking a few time he noticed his uncle moving "your mind is well formed harry, but its wide open to attack, as ive just showed you, occulemency is the art of the mind and how to organize and protect it, legitimacy is the opposite, basically the art of mind reading, I will teach you that in due time, but for now, I want your to enter your mind, I will meet you there." "**Legilimens**".

As harry entered his mind, true to his word, Salazar was waiting for him. "harry your mind is very impressive in an artistic way, but you have no defenses, I will help you change that. A master Legilimens like myself, can simply walk in here and learn anything about you, but if you have defenses, you can trick a Legilimens into not being able to read your mind or reading fake memories, against me, you will have the strongest mind ever, lets get started, the first step will be to set up magical protections similar to wards, but inside your mind, instead of in the real world, after many layers of similar protections, you can get fancy, I myself have a large magical metal alloy all around my mind, you can see out, but not in, its damn near impenetrable, I dear say Merlin himself is the only man alive to be able to breach such a defense, but you shouldn't rely on 1 defense, as many as you can ever think of you should use, constantly adding to it and making it stronger, always changing them around so no Legilimens will ever hit the same set of defenses twice, and if they get through them, make them stronger and more resilient, fake memories, traps, ways to obscure the information in your head using things as keys to understand them, there are really no limitations, its all in your head, so go wild and invent, mask your mind and protect it." Salazar spoke loudly and confident "when you believe you have a strong set of barriers, I will test them, I want you to get used to it, I also want you to try with all your might to get me out, I am your teacher, but im in your head, where no one but you should be and-" Salazar started to say, but was quickly and effectively booted from Harry's mind.

"very impressive" was all Salazar said.

"thanks" was all harry said.

"what did you do?" Salazar asked

Harry went quiet as he entered his mind then exited.

"well as I just changed it, I made an anti-intruder ward all around my mind"

"very smart to change it then tell me, but you will not tell me or anyone else your defenses, understood?"

"yes uncle Sal" harry stated.

"good, now take these books on occulemency, and work on your mind, also, don't forget to sort and organize your mind regularly, this will keep your mind clear and fresh, I also noticed you have a library book setup like your mom, very good setup if I do say so myself, but can be tiring to find a memory or any random bit of information, I would suggest setting up a magic index of some kind, where you simply think of what you need, and it will find any and all relative information on that, that's a little idea I had awhile ago, but your mom and I are not natural master occulemens like yourself, so you should have no problem, if you booting me out of your mind was any inclination, one last thing, try and enter your mind while still in reality, sort of like a day dream, this will help you in many ways, but I will let you find that out." he said with a knowing smirk.

"thanks uncle Sal, I will, and I will have the most impenetrable mind the world will ever see" harry said with a confident voice.

"oh harry, one last thing, your magical lake.. altho ive never seen mind manipulation to such a degree, keep it like that, but make it look like the great lake, master legilimens can, to a certain degree, cause your magic to do things they wouldn't normally do, and some can be dangerous to you and your core, but with yours hidden, you won't have to worry about that, now run along to your next class." said as he watched harry walk out of his class.

'_ive never seen such detail in a mind, and he has just started, and the way he ejected me from his mind, I didn't feel any push or anything whats so ever, maybe I can learn a few things from him_' Salazar thought to himself with a chuckle.

0o0o0o0

Harry entered the potions lab about 5 minutes later, and immediately noticed all the vials and cauldrons set around the room.

"ah hello harry, did you enjoy your other classes?" Helga asked looking up from her brewing potion.

"yes aunty, ive learned so much, and its only the first day" he said with enthusiasm.

Pouring the brewing potion into a vial and sealing it with a stasis charm, she sat it down.

"good, well first of all, welcome to potions, I will be teaching you all about potions, from gathering ingredients, to preparing them, then how to properly prepare your work area and then how to sustain a potion until it is done." she stated in a teacher kind of voice.

"yes professor _Hufflepuff_ " harry sarcastically said.

"hmm.. I like the sound of that, maybe that's how all the teachers will be announced."

"are you sure aunty?" harry asked a little surprised.

"that's professor when we are in school."

"yes professor." harry said kicking himself.

"good, now come here and start to gather the ingredients from this book, we will be brewing a simple healing potion"

Harry went on to successfully prepare, brew, and store, his first potion.

"good harry, very good, ill make you a potions master in no time, now take these book's and study them, ill quiz you tomorrow on the basics and we will continue from there."

"yes professor" harry said gathering the books.

0o0o0o0

Later that night, harry had just finished the potions book, s he took out his crystal and began pushing magic trying not to make it glow, and once he had it down, he entered his mind, quickly sorting his new information, he placed it all in his library.

'_hmm I wonder if I should put my memories and emotions in such an obvious place... maybe I should make a secret room somewhere, maybe just under this library' _he thought to himself as he set out on his new task, he quickly make a new room right under the current library and set all his books in that room, he then went back to his old library and fill all sorts of books with gibberish, to anybody else it would look encrypted and useless, but harry knew otherwise, once done with the useless books, he covered up his hidden library and placed as many wards and protections he could think of on it, after he was sure it was hidden well, he set out to make an index book, as his uncle said, he imagined a book that would only be readable by him, would automatically update with any new information, and would find any relevant data on the thing he was thinking of, he opened his eye to find a very plain book in front of him, he set it on a pedestal by the door, he put up just as many protections on it with anti-intruders, wards to make it invisible to anyone but him, a ward that would send anyone but him to the dungeons if they touched it, and many more, he was amazed at how easily he could do all of this, he then went out of the castle, and began setting up all the same wards and protections around his castle, then around his mind as well, he set up traps at different spots and if they so much as entered his mind, he could trap them in never ending torture sessions, till he was done with them or they went insane, feeling well protected, he left his mind.

Back in reality, he was tired, but focused , he continued pulsing his crystal, at the same time as adding more magic to it, and he noticed that the crystal was a very light shade of green, and it felt warm, he continued this for another hour before being too tired to continue, so he left to his room and quickly fell asleep.

**END CHAPTER.**

A/N: well chapter 2 done, ill be writing more and quickening the plot of the story soon, this is just to show how his training got started, im no good in the "potions" subject, so ill just wing it, and not spend too much time there, he will be a potions master, but you probably wont see him brewing anything, just the end product, unless its plot driven. i will be going on a week long vacation from 7/21 to 7/27, i have chapter 3 done, but i will post it then, to give myself a buffer for chapter 4, which i am starting right now.

**review questions:**

CunningSlytherin- yes and no, in the cannon era, hes looked at as an evil man who hated muggles/muggleborns, in my story, he mostly just hates muggles**,** and passes that hate to muggleborns because they act like them, he wants the school to be pure bloods only but his mind changes when harry comes into the picture, he left the basilisk in his chamber to destroy his "enemies", voldie reads his journals on his hate towards muggleborns, and makes a line between them, hes still cunning, and passes that trait to harry, he is more or less a "good guy" just with pure blood mindset. little lengthy, but that's how i and "harry" sees him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics_ – _'__Thought__'_

**Bold** – "**Spells****"**

**The****Guardian****of****Hogwarts**

Chapter 3: revelations of a time traveler.

July 31 888

Once again harry was woken up in the most annoying way possible, Godric.

"good morning my son, how was your sleep?" Godric asked putting his war drum down.

"would have been better if you didn't wake me dad." harry said sliding out of bed.

"sorry son, not even on your birthday should you skip out of your morning exercise."

"yes dad" harry said while warming up.

Harry proceeded to do his exercises, and his sword training.

"very good son, I have a good birthday present for you, I think you have progressed in your training far quicker and farther than any of us would have predicted so as its your birthday, I will allow you to learn and cast the "_musculus_ _Patientia__"_ spell, happy birthday." Godric stated.

"Really? No more exercises?" harry asked excitedly.

"yes, but you need to keep up on your agility. Cant have you getting rusty, now I think your mom has a little something in store for you, no run along"

Harry ran from his room in the castle to his mom in the great hall.

"morning harry, happy birthday" Rowena said looking up.

"thanks mom, dad said you have a surprise for me?"

"he did, did he? Well I do have a surprise, but its not here, its in diagon alley, eat up then we can go and get your present."

0o0o0o0

Harry and Rowena apparated, right into diagon alley, with harry side-along apparating.

"wow look at all the stores mom." harry said with saucer wide eyes.

"yes harry diagon alley has lots of stores, but we are here for one in particular." Rowena said as they were nearing olivanders.

"mom.. am I really going to get my wand?" harry asked a little disbelieved.

"yes harry, happy birthday, most kids get their wand when they turn ten, but since your so far in your training, we agreed that you can use it now"

"wow" was all he said.

"Ah Mr. Ambrosius, it seams the rumors were true, the founders are indeed training a single unknown child" Mr. olivander said.

"hello sir, im here to get my wand"

"indeed you are, come here sir, lets get you started shall we, now with is your wand arm?"

"im right handed sir"

"of course" the old wand-maker said holding a measuring tape, measuring all sorts of lengths along his arm. Good, lets try some wands shale we?" he asked and harry nodded quickly

After 2 hours, harry wasn't compatible with a single wand in the store.

"you are very difficult Mr. Ambrosius, just the kind of customer I enjoy, it looks like we will have to make you a custom wand, so follow me, and we can get started in the back."

Entering the back room, there were many different logs of wood and many fathers and vials.

"now Mr. Ambrosius, I want you to place your hand on all the woods and when you feel something to any piece, tell me, then once you have the wood, do the same for feathers and vials over there" he said pointing at the other table.

Harry quickly moved his hand from piece to piece till he landed on an old European yew, and handed it to the wand maker, he did the same with the cores and landed on a dragon heart string, handing that to the wand maker as well harry looked at him.

"sir, I also have a focus crystal as well, can I use a piece of that as well?"

"by all means sir, let me see it" he said as harry handed him the crystal.

"ah very nice crystal indeed, very nice color, and it has a lot of power within this crystal, it will make a fine focus" he said as he took the pieces and began to shape the wood, he then took the crystal and chipped a very small piece off. "you only need a bit of it, no matter how little or how much of the crystal you use, it will perform the same, using a little bit will let you make more wands, or even a staff, later on" he stated while making the wand hollow with a spell, he then placed the heart-string into the wand with another spell, he then placed the crystal chip at the very tip of the wand and cast another spell to fuse all the pieces together. It only took about an hour to complete, but it was professionally crafted to high standards.

"there you go, a very strong wand if I do say so myself, go ahead and give it a wave" the old wand-maker said handing the wand to harry.

As harry grabbed the wand, he felt a surge of magic flow into the wand and spark shot out of the end, he gave it a wave and the sparks flew out in a swishing form while a blue mist was left behind.

"that's a good magical focus you have, but it looks as if your wand is not 100% compatible with you, more like 85%, it must be my lack of wand making materials, if you ever come across a wand material that your feel a strong pull too, bring it to me and we can craft you a better suited wand for yourself, but as im far too old, I cant gather materials like I used to" he said while walking back to the front of the store, "that will be 50 gold for the wand, its normally 100 gold, but as you didn't get a wand more suited to you, ill half it."

Rowena quickly paid for it, and they turned to the door.

"Mr. Ambrosius, if you gather more materials for a wand, ill happily buy your excess materials off you and will make your next wand for 50 gold, or 25 gold if you sell that wand back to me, that's quite a fine wand, I would hate for it to go unused."

"of course, Mr. olivander, I would love to help such a fine business like yours, but it will have to wait will im a little older, im still training, but ill stop by and you can show me what to look for in the future." harry said thinking about him searching the world for rare and exotic wand materials.

"ill hold it to you young man, enjoy your new wand" he said

"thank you I will"

0o0o0o0

Harry and Rowena apparated back to Hogwarts and walked inside into the great hall for lunch.

"harry, with a wand, your magic will be more focused, and therefore can be more dangerous, I want you to take it easy with the spells you already know."

"I want you to feel how the magic flows into your hand into your wand, also, with a wand, spells will always be far more powerful, since the crystal acts as a focus point instead your whole body."

"when you cast a spell with a wand, you place the spell into the crystal and fill it with the right amount of magic, then you release it from the crystal it will follow the direction your wand is pointed, and will continue until you stop it, or it hits a target."

"I want you to practice casting spells using the bare minimum amount of magic required, this will cause you to waste far less magic than a typical witch or wizard would and you will not run out of magic as quickly as someone who does not concentrate on the amount of magic they pour into a spell."

"its ok if you don't understand, ive gone into far better detail into magical theory in the book im writing and I want you to read it and understand it." she said while handing him her book on advanced magical theory.

"its an auto updating book, I have the original, and will continue writing into it until its finished, as im still studying it myself, we will go into detail on our theory days, and will study together" she said with a smile

"ok mom" he said with a big smile at helping her write a book.

"ok, now you have the rest of today off to try out your new wand, but starting tomorrow, you will start classes again, here is your new schedule, and please be careful with your wand. She said handing him a piece of paper.

Activity Instructor Time

Physical Training-Godric 06:00-07:30

Ancient Runes-Rowena 08:00-09:00

Arithmancy-Helga 09:00-10:00

Charms-Helga 10:00-11:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts-Godric 12:00-14:00

Potions-Helga 14:00-16:00

Transfiguration-Rowena 16:00-17:00

Flying-Godric 18:00-19:00

Unarmed Combat-Godric 19:00-20:00

Armed Combat-Godric/Salazar/Helga 20:00-21:00

Mind Arts-Salazar 21:00-22:00

"wow... all this in 1 day?" harry asked amazed.

"yes, but it will be practical application of that class 1 day and theory of that class the next day, Saturday you have to yourself, altho you will still do your exercise on your day off, it will be a free day.

"but, im only 8, this stuff looks like it would be for adults." harry stated.

"normally yes, but since you somehow absorb all the information we throw at you, im sure you can have all these subjects completely mastered by the end of the year, if not sooner, and if you do master any class before the rest, we will start you on the next subjects, witch are; Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, but those are not as important to you as our set of courses, altho they are still important."

"if you think so mom." harry said not believing he could do it.

"don't worry harry, I believe in you, you mastered wandless magic in under 2 months, that usually takes adults with fully mature cores at least 2 years, and they still would only be able to do half the things you can do." she stated with pride.

"really, that long?" he asked still a little unsure.

"yes harry it has taken me 10 years to get where I am, and even so, your more talented in it than I am.

If you master all these classes as fast as I think you will, I will have to get my uncle Merlin here to teach you because we will not have anything left to teach you."

"Merlin? that old guy is smart too?" harry said not believing the old beard man was smart as well as powerful.

"yea I call him Merlin cause his name was too hard for me to say when I was a child," she said chuckling. "i guess it has just stuck."

"so hes really strong, and really smart, what else is he?" he asked in shock.

"well I heard that he can speak to any magical animal, like how your uncle Sal talks to his snakes, I also heard that he learned some special magic from a dragon, and that he has magical eyes that can let him see magic in a special way." she said in a rambling kind of way.

"all that? Can he teach me all that?" harry asked amazed at what the old man could do.

"i will ask him, but he is an odd man, always doing something new and weird with magic." she said chuckling again.

"wow, I wanna talk to magical animals and learn from a dragon." he said still in amazement imagining learning from an actual dragon.

"i will ask him, but for now, go enjoy your day, remember, be careful." she said giving him a stern look.

"ok mom." he said in a way that she knew he do it anyways.

Harry then left the classroom into the training room to try out his new wand on the training dummies.

"he is a very interesting boy" came a voice from a corner of the room.

"GOOD GODS!, don't scare me like that uncle Merlin, you know I don't like being scared" she said calming down.

"heh heh, same as always my young Rowena, how have you been?" he asked with a chuckle.

"well other than that scare, ive been great, harry is so amazingly talented in magic, im sure he will pass you up, and soon too." she said giving him a smile.

"im sure he will, as I plan to train him like he wants, his real future without him is very dark, so I will have to train him to be the light I cannot be."

"so he does have to go back then?" she asked sadly.

"im afraid so, as much as I hate to say it, he does not belong to this era, he will have to go back and face his destiny, as I once had to." he said sagely.

"i wish he didn't have to go, hes grown on me and the others so much that hes made us a real family, I don't know what I will do when he leaves." she said with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"time my dear, is a very strange thing, he will be gone, but will remain forever in our hearts." he said with a drawn out stare.

"i guess, but I will still miss him" she said a little happier.

"i will return when his training with you four is complete. Until then, good bye my little Rowena." he said as he vanished into thin air.

"you are indeed the strangest man ive ever seen." she said to no one.

0o0o0o0

Just as Rowena predicted, in under a year, Harry had finished and mastered all the classes that the four founders taught to him, there was now no more knowledge they had to give to him.

"Harry, im proud to call you my son, you have gone so far beyond any of our expectations, that our expectations look like a joke compared to where you are." Godric said.

"thanks dad." harry said filling with happiness.

"yes harry, I never would have thought you would learn all that we could teach so quickly, I would say that you are one of the most powerful and smart wizards in the world today." Rowena said with a tear dripping from her eye.

"why are you crying mom?" harry asked worried for his mom.

"im sorry harry, but we have been keeping a secret from you, its about who you are, and where you come from" she said with more tears falling.

"what do you mean, who I am and where im from?" harry asked a little confused.

"harry as much as it pain's me to say this, me and Godric are not your real parents." Rowena said with tears streaming from her eyes.

Harry remained quiet for what seamed like eternity, but was only a few minutes.

"who...who are my real parents then?" harry asked a little reluctant.

"that, is part of where you are from, or better stated, "when"." Godric replied, as Rowena was crying too hard to answer.

"what do you mean...um...Godric?" harry said not knowing to call the man.

"well harry, you came to us from the future, you were 15 months old when something happened and you were sent from the year 1981 on October 31st. The only reason we know that much is from Merlin, he looked into your past and saw everything that happened to you, but that's all he would tell us, if we know too much, we could mess up the future, or destroy it completely." Godric said.

"oh" was all harry said.

"Merlin has decided to train you, and he will tell you of your past and future, and then...you will have to go back to your time." Godric said.

Harry noticed his mom was crying harder when he got to that part, so he got up and walked nervously over to her, he stood for a few seconds before quickly wrapping her in a hug, she was very surprised by the suddenness of the hug and was frozen in place.

"your still my mom." was all he said, and she quickly hugged him tightly back like he was going to disappear if she let go.

"i love you so much harry." she finally got out.

"i love you too mom," he said said as he started crying. "you will always be my mom, no matter what" he finished sending her into another fit of crying.

After half an hour of just holding each other, they slowly broke apart, with swollen eyes they looked at each other and smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"i am so glad," she said, " I was so worried what your reaction would be, it scared me.

When I found you, I never expected you to grow on me like a son, I never saw myself as a mother, so I was only going to look after you till I could find a good mom for you, but the longer I raised you, the more I wanted to keep you, I fell in love with you son, the way a mother loves a son, Godric helped me a lot with you, and when you got older, you called us your parents, we wanted to be there for you, so we were, and you were there for us, if I could go back in time, I would change nothing whats so ever.

I cant see my life without you, and I don't know what I will do when you have to leave" she said with more tears falling from her eyes.

"don't cry mom, please?" harry said with tears on the edge of his eyes.

She sniffled. "ok" she said quietly and low.

"i want you to be happy mom, and I think your the greatest mom in the world." he said with a big smile.

she looked into his green eyes and she smiled a big proud smile.

As she wrapped him in another bone crushing hug, "thank you harry, that means more than you know." was all she said as she released him again.

Looking up, harry saw Godric looking at them with a happy smile, and then he saw a blur, the next thing he knew, he was in his own bone crushing hug. "i love you too dad." was all he said.

"i love you too son." was all Godric said.

As they parted a few seconds later, Godric held out his hand and waited, harry quickly seized it and they shook hands as men.

Just then, they heard a light knock on the door, and Salazar and Helga entered.

"so you told him huh?" Salazar asked.

"yes Salazar,he has been told, and took it well too" Godric said.

"good, I was hoping he would." Salazar said.

And he too was found in a 3 way hug with Helga and harry the blur.

"woah, easy harry, were not going anywhere"

"i know, but I am." harry replied

"yes, you will leave, and you will have a great adventure, im almost jealous."

"really?"

"oh yes, I cant anymore because I need to help with Hogwarts, but you have your whole life and future ahead of you, so I don't want you staying here being all sad and moping all day."

"thanks uncle Sal."

"your welcome kid"

and they soon parted and shook hands, before harry caught Helga into a hug.

"thanks for everything aunty Helga."

"hey, it was no problem for a kid like you, I just hope our future students of Hogwarts will be like you."

"thanks, I hope they are too, im sad that I wont get to go to school with the other students." harry said a little sad.

"well I don't know about attending school, right now, I would suggest that you teach a few classes, your more than smart enough for it, maybe even a higher position, witch is what me and your uncle were doing before we came here." she said.

"what were you doing before now?" he asked confused

"we were getting a present for you." she said pulling out a small box and handing it to him.

"we all decided on this, and we want you to have the honors."

Harry looked at all four of his family with a wondering gaze, and began to open the box.

He opened it to find a Golden necklace with a round gold and silver Pendent with a large H in the center, and etched around the inside around the large H, "Honorary Guardian Of Hogwarts"

"what is this?" harry asked confused.

"we want you to be the Guardian of Hogwarts, we can guard this school for now, but since you are going to the future, we want you to guard it while your there, there are many things you will do, but basically you will inspect and maintain the wards of the school, fend off any evil people or people that wish to harm the school, your authority will be above even the headmaster or headmistress, and we can think of no one better for the job son." Godric finished.

"are you sure?" harry asked. "i don't think im right for the job."

"harry, you have the courage to fight, the loyalty to those close to you, the will to learn, even from yourself, and the cunning and leadership to put it all together and follow it, I couldn't pick a better person for the job. Ever." Godric said

"thank you guys." harry said as he put the necklace on.

The necklace brightly glowed white for a few seconds then went back to normal.

"those are the charms and wards for the necklace, with it, you are given your authority above all others, access to every part of the school, magical or physical, and magical passes for the wards of Hogwarts. No one but you will be able to remove that necklace from your neck." Rowena said after she was done drying her eyes.

"well, I think that is enough emotions for one day, whats say we turn in for the night?" Godric asked

"harry dear, here, I want you to read this, its the book of Hogwarts, it will tell you how to setup, maintain, and apply, changes to the wards." Rowena said handing his a blank book.

"thanks mom." harry said as he took it and continued to his room, where he quickly fell asleep.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **well that's a wrap, I know that the plot went a little fast, but I like it, so I cant think of anything else to put there so that's it, till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **ok so I will put the review question things here this time,

**The Willing Pen**: I sent him a PM, but I will put the jest of what I told him. the sword is a gift only in chapter 1, and only in chapter 3 does he even start to train with it, very basic ability with it, nothing more.

**CunningSlytherin**: I realize that he may seam powerful, but he really isn't, hes average, maybe slightly higher than average, but that's it, he is REALLY book smart tho, he has a great ability to pick up any subject and learn it with very little difficulty, the reason for this will be explained soon in a chapter, there is a reason for my madness haha, its kinda cliché, but with some twist of my own.

**I will try and update as fast as I can, now, please enjoy.**

**The****Guardian****of****Hogwarts**

Chapter 4: Adventures Of a Wizard

"I'm going to destroy that thing" harry said as Godric finished his war drum solo.

"That's the spirit my boy" Godric said, again with too much energy THAT early in the morning.

"what do you want dad? I thought I was done training with you guys." he said slowly rising.

"ah yes, your are done training, but now its time for a...practical test." he said choosing his words.

"what do you mean a 'practical test'" harry asked raising an eye brow.

"tell me harry. How fast can you run?" he asked with a grin.

"pretty fast, but your not answering my last question."

"ah, indeed I haven't. Have you ever seen a dragon?" he asked with his grin growing wider.

"no, but ive always wanted too." harry replied.

"great answer harry, now lets go." Godric said pulling him along "make sure you bring your wand and sword, you may need them."

"what are you planning dad?"

"well, I have heard that a dragon sleeps a good distance from the castle, but more than that, ive heard that he guards untold amounts of gold, we are going to take it." Godric said, somehow having an even wider grin.

"do we have too?"

"think of it as a late birthday present, and yes we have too, that gold could help the future of Hogwarts survive, now lets go test our courage." Godric said walking to the door.

"if you say so dad." harry replied lazily

Ten minutes later, they were walking into the Forbidden Forrest.

"Remember harry, there are many dark creatures in the Forrest, so keep your guard up and be ready for anything." Godric said as he suddenly turned around and smacked harry on the head with a stick.

"OW! Dad why did you hit me?" harry asked rubbing his head.

"i told you to keep your guard up, you didn't, that's why your rubbing your head." he said while laughing loudly.

"im rubbing my head because you hit me." harry said.

"and you let me, now lets continue." he said changing the subject.

They continued to walk for a good hour before coming to the other side of the Forrest.

"ahh looks like were here, they said it was up river, where there is a waterfall and a cave next to that." he said pointing to the river.

They walked for about 30 more minutes till they heard the waterfall.

"now harry, dragons are no simple magical creature, I will go in first to see If it is asleep, if it is, I will signal you and we will take as much gold as we can, if it is awake, well...we will know soon enough." Godric said as he walked to the entrance of the huge cave.

After a few minutes, Godric walked out and waved to harry to come into the cave, harry entered the cave and was momentarily shocked, the cave was huge, a little bigger than the great hall, and it had gold, jewels, and other trinkets, scattered all over the cave floor, and there in the middle, was the biggest being he had ever seen, it looked like a Hungarian Horntail, but it was larger than a Ukrainian Ironbelly, harry was again awe struck from the beast, he slowly walked towards the beast for some odd reason and pulled his wand.

"harry what are you doing!" Godric quietly called.

"no idea, I just have this urge..." harry responded.

"what do you mean son?" Godric said as he paced after harry.

"i don't know, I just have this urge...to tickle it..." harry said confused by his own actions.

"what?" Godric replied shocked by the answer.

"no idea, just want to tickle it." harry responded again confused.

Just then harry reached the dragons side, he could hear it breathing slowly and steadily, he then took his wand and slowly poked it in the side, nothing.

He poked a little harder, again nothing, so mustering his courage, he silently fired a very powerful tickling spell at the beast, when it connected, it reflected off the skin and went back to his wand, effectively destroying it, the beast stopped moving for a quick second, before breathing again.

Harry, feeling the urge gone, turned around and started walking back, then suddenly saw fear on Godrics face, wondering why, harry looked to his side, he immediately knew why, the dragons eye was staring right at him.

"oh" was all harry said as the beast let out a loud rawr.

Harry and Godric soon found themselves running for their life's. Just before harry reached the caves entrance, he heard a loud voice.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY SLEEP!" yelled the voice.

Harry turned to see only the dragon, instead of turning and continuing to run, he stopped and looked back at the dragon.

"you can talk?" asked harry.

The dragon fully noticing harry stood upright and strait.

"of course human, the dragon lord can do more than just talk, so why do you wake me?" the dragon asked a little irritated.

"no idea, I had the urge to tickle you when I saw you." he answered truthfully.

"...you would dare tickle a sleeping dragon?" the dragon asked shocked.

"yea, I don't know why, I just felt the need too."

"hmm.. you are either very brave or very stupid human." the dragon replied.

The dragon leaned down to harry stopping just in front of him, but harry didn't move.

"do you not fear me boy?" the dragon asked.

"i should be scared, but I don't feel it from you, I don't know how to explain it."

"hmm. You are very interesting boy, tell me your name."

"harry Ambrosius" harry replied.

"Ambrosius you say? Tell me, do you know a man named Merlin?"

"the old man? What about him?" harry asked.

"so you do know him, who is he to you?" asked the dragon.

"well he is my moms uncle, and hes gonna train me in magic in a few more days, im from the future, and he said that I need to fix it from and evil man." harry replied simply.

"the future huh? very strange indeed, do you know my name harry?" the dragon asked.

"no Mr. Dragon, I don't." harry replied.

"my name is Emrys, harrynot Mr.Dragon." the dragon replied sickly at the name harry gave him.

"isnt Merlins last name Emrys?" harry asked.

"very observant harry, i gave merlin his last name many years ago, he walked into the very cave and did the same as you, he tickled me, we still dont know why, but from what you have just done, it must be a sign, those who are destined for greatness, will do something stupid, like tickle a full grown dragon, very odd you humans." the dragon said wondering why it was tickling that was the sign and not somethign else.

"Merlin tickled you too?" harry asked yet again confused.

"yes"

"what did you do after that?" harry asked.

"we talked for awhile, like we are doing now"

"and after that?"

"after that, we had a magical battle,do you wish the same harry?" asked the dragon.

"yes, but i dont have a wand, the spell i fired at you broke my wand."

"hmm, would you like to get a new wand?" asked the dragon.

"yes, i need one thats more compatable with me tho, i wasted too much magic with that wand." he said pointing to the sharded wand fragments.

"then i have a purposal for you, i will give you a few heartstings from my very heart, and tell you how to find a tree thats magic is more compatible to you, but you must do something for me."

"whats that?"

"you must form bond with me magically, i am getting old, and only with a magical bond can i survive, are you willing?" asked the dragon.

"yes" was all harry said.

"good, to start the bonding, hold out your hand."

Harry held out his hand and the dragon held out his front foot, he then bit his foot and cut harrys hand with his claw, and the dragon let his blood fall onto harrys hand, then placed his foot inter harrys hand and harry did the same, there was a flash of white light, and it was done.

"ahh your blood and magic is very powerfull harry." the dragon said.

"um. Thanks i guess," harry replied not knowing how to answer.

"the bonding is done, as long as you live, so shall i." the dragon said as he took his foot and moved it to his chest, he then tore open his chest to see his beating heart, stangly it did not bleed, and the dragon took his claw and pulled three heart strings from his beating heart, handing them to harry whitch brang out a glass container and placed them inside, and sealed them with a stasis charm.

"wow, didnt that hurt?" harry asked.

"no harry, as i am anchored to your life, i will feal no pain." the dragon replied.

"good, that looked like it would be painful."

"it was nothing, now, i belive you need a type of wood for your wand, perhaps something a little more flexible, so it doesent break so easily again." he said looking at the broken wand.

"yea that would be nice."

"well if you gather some magic, and place it around yourself, i can reach out and sence a magically compatible tree for your wand, i can then flame you there."

"flame me? That sounds a little dandgerous, and hot."

"very observant harry, but flaming is basically the same as a wizards apparition."

"so... its not hot?"

"since you are bound to me, you are mostly resistant to fire and heat, as such flameing would feel warm to you at most, this protection is also applied to any who side-flame with you."

"ok ill give it a try." harry said as he began to form his raw magic around him.

the dragon feeling his magic flowing was amazed at how powerful his magic was.

"your magic is quite powerful for a human so young harry, now just give me a moment to search."

after a moment the dragon found a good tree, a very old rare whomping willow tree.

"ahh that is a good tree for a wand, lets go now." he said as harry got ready.

The next thing harry knew, he was on fire and then he was standing in a forest, he imediatly saw the tree, it was very large tree, and it was moving.

"be careful harry, this tree in sentient, that means it can think for itself to a degree." the dragon warned.

Harry walked upto the tree and not knowing what to do, simply talked to the tree.

"um i dont know what im suppost to say, but i need a large branch of wood, i need a new wand, and you are very compatable to my magic." harry said a little unsure.

Then suddenly the tree swang a large branch at harry and almost hit him, luckly to his training, he ducked and rolled out of the way, he focused his magic at the branch and cast a very powerful cutting curse at it, cutting it off completly.

"very good harry, cut it into a large peice and ill transport you to the wand maker."

harry did just that, and soon found himself on fire again, then he was in front of olivanders, he walked inside and found the old man.

"hello Mr. Olivader, i have the materials for a new wand, can you make it for me?" harry asked the old man.

"ahh Mr. Ambrosius, i had a fealing i would be seeing you again, come here, let me see your materials." he said as harry handed him the large log and the heartstrings along with the crystal hanging from his neck. "Mr. Ambrosius, these look very fresh, mind telling me when you got them?" the old wandmaker asked.

"just a few minutes ago." harry replied.

Accepting the answer, he continued prepairing the process to make the wand. "i have never worked with ingredients that are so fresh, this should make a powerful wand indeed, but im curious, you have 3 heartstrings, and a full log, what do you plan to do with the rest of the materials?"

"im not sure, what can you do with the rest?" harry asked.

With a small grin, the old wandmaker said, "well, if you give me the leftovers of this fine peice of wood, i can fashion you a full set, which is 2 wands and 1 staff, a most powerful set if it is 100% compatable with you, would you agree with those terms?" the old man asked.

"yes, i dont know if i would use those, but i would like to have them, do it plase."

"ahh very well Mr. Ambrosius, i will start imediatly, it should be done in about 5 hours" the wand maker said excitedly, he was happy that he could make such a powerful set, and that he could have the left overs of such a rare log, it could easily craft 10 more wands.

~Harry how is it going?~ came a voice

~ Emrys? How are you talking in my head?~

~it is part of the bond Harry we can talk like this to each other, so how is it going?~

~good, he is making me two wands and a staff for therest of that branch~

~a smart man, do you plan on useing two wands at the same time?~

~i dont know, i just thaught i could use one as a spare.~

~well you should learn to use two at a time, it could help you out in a tight spot, but it takes almost full control of your magic to use them effectivly, and you can use the staff when you are doing more complex spells, as that will give you a better focus area than a wand can give you.~

~i can use two at a time?~

~yes, now i do belive that other human you were with is probably quite worried you have been eaten, shall i flame you to him?~

~i forgot about godric, he must be worried sick, can you take me to him?~

~yes, hold tight~

Harry once again found himself on fire, then he was in the forrest, this time, godric was running for the castle saying something that harry couldent understand.

"Godric" harry yelled after him.

Godric tripped over his own foot and landed face first into the ground. Harry walked up to him holding his sides.

"ahahaha, thats what you get for hitting me on the head dad." harry said while laghing.

"harry? I thaught you were dead, when you didnt come from the cave, i went back in, and you and the dragon were not there, so i ran to get help." he said while getting up and brushing the dirt off his face.

"weird story. aperently Merlin did the same thing to that same dragon, and he taught merlin about magic, he then helped me get new materials for two new wands and a new staff" harry said still chuckling a little bit.

"so... the dragon isnt bad?" godric asked.

"i would say hes quite the opposite, hes very nice, he gave me three of his heartstrings after he bonded with me."

"he bonded with you?" godric asked amazed.

"yea, he said it was to help him survive, so i did it."

"do you know what that means?" godric asked.

"no, what does it mean?" harry asked a little curious.

"harry if you bond with a dragon, you become part dragon." godric said plainly.

"im part dragon?" harry asked.

"yes, when you bond, you gain some of their abilities, while they live longer."

~Emrys, Godric said i would gain some of your abilities, what does he mean?~

~most interesting that another human knows of the dragons bond, but he is correct, with the bonding, i gain imortality while you live, and you gain some of my abilities, such as, you can talk to any and all magical creatures, you can flame, meaning you can travel by fire, and it is not limited by any wards known, then, you gain the mage eye, that lets you see magic in its pure form, but it wont activate untill you are ready to use it, and lastly, you being human, and not dragon, will be able to control the fire element. While most dragons live for very long times, the dragons bond is not needed by most dragons, but i am far older than all other dragons, and i did need it, im sorry i didnt tell you this beforehand, but i was limited on time.~

~wow, how do i learn to use all of those abilites?~

~with time, the knowledge will come to you, but flameing should work for you right now, try and use it, think of the place you be, then focus your magic around you, then, with it surounding you, will it to move you to your destination, it will feel warm, and you should flame there, go ahead and try it, dont worrie about messing up, it either works or it doesent, its not like apperating where something can go wrong, flameing is very safe.~

~ok, i dont know if it will work, but i will try.~

Harry closed his eyes, and focused his magic around his body, he thaught of his destination, and asked his magic, "take me to Hogwarts great hall please", he felt his magic warm up, as if acknowloging his request, he opened his eyes to see he was standing in the great hall.

~it worked, im at hogwarts~

~very impresive harry not many magical creature capable of flameing can get it on the first try, and as you use it more and concentrait, you will be able to flame faster and use less magic to do it, soon you will be able to just think of where you want to be, and you will flame there.~

~wow~

~yes, its very handy, but for now, i am tired, i want to rest, dont tickle me again.~

with that, the dragon fell asleep, and harry focused again and found himself standing before godric with a gaping mouth.

"what?" harry asked.

"you caught fire and then you were gone." godric replied.

"its called flameing, i just sucessfully traveled for the first time." harry said with a proud look.

"very impressive, i have never seen such a thing."

"it is a little odd, but its not bad, can we go back to the castle?"

"a fine idea harry, but... could we keep this incedent from your mother? I dont want to be on the reciving end of her wand, belive it or not, she can cast some very nasty hex's, and i dont feel up to dieing so young." godric said with a pleading look.

"agreed, i dont want her scolding me for the stupid idea of tickling a dragon." harry added.

"haha tickling a dragon, in all my years, ive never seen such a sight." godric added with a distant look in his eye.

"instead of walking, can i flame us home? I want to see if i can get us both back."

"only if you do it away from the house, i cant think of a good reason to give your mother why we both appear in flames."

"good idea." harry added while focusing his magic around himself and godric.

After he felt his magic surrounding them both, he asked his magic, "can you take us.." but was cut off as he felt his magic comply and he opend his eyes to see them standing just inside the forbidden forrest, they walked quietly into the castle, not mentioning anything about the cave or the dragon.

A few hours later harry went to collect his wands and staff.

0O0o0o0

Harry arrived in front of the wand makers shop, and entered.

"ahh Mr. Ambrosius, perfect timing, i was just finishing up your staff."

"and how is that coming along Mr. Olivander?" harry asked.

"Beautifully, such fine materials have given me the pleasure of crafting some fine peieces here."

"glad they could provide you with such fine working conditions."

"indeed, i am most pleased that they are going to such a fine wizard such as yourself, i do think you will go far whith these." the wandmaker said as he placed the wands and staff on the counter. "now if you will please place your hand over this bowl and provide me with a few drops of your blood.

Harry looking a little confused ask. "what for sir?"

"well most wands i make are standard, and are not made for individuals, so a blood rune would be impractical for all standard wands, but in your case, you have 3 custom peices being made, a rare occurance in my shop, and in this case, i feel its prudent to place this rune on your wands and staff, basically, only you and your desendents would be able to use your wand, as it would be tied to your blood."

harry nodded, "would you also be able to add some other runes? Say, the protection, retraval, and frendly runes?"

"i could, but what for?" the old wand-maker asked a little confused.

"well the protection rune would keep it from ever being destroyed, the retraval would be used if i ever lost one of them, or if they are stolen, they can be returned to me instantly, and the frendly rune would tie into the blood rune and allow any i deam frendly to use my wands or staff." harry stated.

"very ingenious, Mr. Ambrosius, you seam to take into account other factors i do not see, very well i will add those runes as well." the wand-maker said as he wavied his wand at harrys wands and staff and the rune diagram appeared in the air, he then procedded to add the new runes and tie the frendly rune into the blood rune. "now if you will spply a few drops of your blood, i can finish."

Harry cut his hand slightly and let the blood drop into the bowl, the old man waved his wand at the bowl and the blood floated to the blood rune and flashed white in acceptance and he waved his wand again and the diagram began to dissapear into the 3 objects.

"there we are, they are complete, i want to thank you for your bussness ."

"you are welcome, i hope the spare log will provide you with some very outstanding wands."

"indeed, a very rare breed of the willow tree, sentiant as well, should craft some fine wands, good night Mr. Ambrosius." the old wand maker said as he continued to the back of his shop in a very happy mood.

"good night." harry said as he procedded to flame back to hogwarts with his new additions.

Harry arrived back at the castle and quickly went to his room, and promply fell asleep.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **well thats chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it, just want to thank all to reveiws saying how they like the story so far, that makes me want to write more, i hope you continue reading in the future.

side note, some of you may think these powers are a bit overkill, but they are not, he first has to learn to use them, then he will get better at them, they are not hand-me-outs.

Also, my spell check is refusing to work properly, so sorry if there are blantant mistakes, PM me if you knotice one or two and i will fix them, this also goes for any chapter, i would like my story free of silly mistakes.

Untill next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**The****Guardian****of****Hogwarts**

Chapter 5: The Tales of Time

July 31 889

"Harry my boy, its time to rise." came a soft voice.

"what? No war drums? … uncle Merlin? What are you doing here?" harry asked.

Chuckling, "well its time."

"time for what?"

"time for your training."

"ok but what else can I learn?" harry asked a little confused.

"harry, you have a vast amount of knowledge, but almost no experience in using it practically, im here to fix that."

"and how can you do that?" he asked interested.

"like this." he said as the world around harry turned dark and the next moment he was not in his room, and Merlin was no longer there.

"huh. Merlin, whats this all about?" he asked to the place he was.

"ah Harry, so good of you to join me this morning." came a voice.

"Emrys? Why am I here?" harry asked the darkness.

"don't you remember boy? You agreed to a battle with me." said the dragon.

"yes, but I wasn't expecting to battle you right now."

"oh? and when would the best time for you be?" came a sarcastic remark.

"well.. I don't know, but I didn't think it would be today, its my birthday after all." harry said.

"what better gift than experience?" the dragon said.

"um, fighting a dragon lord doesn't seam like a proper gift to me." harry replied sadly.

"well sometimes, things don't always go the way you plan them." the dragon said.

"what do you mean by that?"

"this" was all the dragon said as harry heard a rumbling sound, then suddenly he threw up a shield as quickly as he could, and as soon as it formed, flames from the dragon hit it.

"what are you doing?" harry asked terrified.

"helping you. you are wise, but stupid at the same time." the dragon replied as it sent another breath of fire at harry.

Harry quickly flaming to another part of the cave, nearly avoided being cooked by the flames.

"why cant I flame out of here?" harry asked.

"i said that most wards could not stop flaming, but I never said it was impossible."

"so im stuck here until I die?"

"no, you are here till you die or defeat me."

"and how do I defeat you?"

a loud chuckling rawr could be heard.

"you expect me to tell you how to defeat me?" the dragon replied chuckling harder.

Harry with a sour look on his face said, "no but I have no idea how to beat a dragon."

"think boy, I am resistant to fire and most magical attacks, so what can beat me?"

"I don't know!" harry yelled dodging another blast of fire.

"then you will die. Pity, I had high hopes for you, but since you cant even think of a way..." the dragon said.

Harry was asking himself what he could do against such a foe, just then, the spike tail of the dragon swiped at him and harry jumped over it nearly being impaled by one of the many horns.

'what can I do?' harry thought, 'I need my wand' and just as he thought it, it appeared in his hand.

"your getting warmer." came the dragons voice.

"just you wait, I will beat you." harry declared.

"we will see about that" the dragon said as he sent another blast at harry.

'I have my wand now, but what can hurt a dragon? Fire and magic are out, but.. what about physical damage? he thought to himself.'

pointing his wand at a large boulder, he cast the levitate charm on it and moved it over the dragon, and let it go, the dragon being struck by the large boulder grunted for a second before replying.

"very smart harry, but you will have to do better than that." the dragon replied.

"very well dragon." harry replied.

Harry pointed his wand at the roof of the cave, **"****Bombarda****Ultima****"** harry yelled as the bright light left his wand and crashed into the roof, causing a very large explosion shacking the whole cave, then it began to collapse.

'shoot, I didn't think it would drain my magic so much, or be so powerful, looks like this is my end' harry thought as he closed his eyes and waited for his impending doom, but nothing came.

"how very Gryffindor of you harry." came a familiar voice.

"uncle Sal? What happened, where am I?" harry asked too quickly to let him answer.

"i thought I taught you to be more cunning and plan ahead before you attack." Salazar said.

"well I was up against a dragon, what would you have done?" harry asked sarcastically.

"did you think about restraining the dragon? Magical chains would have worked, even magical ropes would have allowed you enough time to escape."

"i...i didn't think about that." harry said looking sad.

"its alright harry, but you should think about the effect of your spell on your surrounding environment before you cast it, had we not pulled you out, you would be nothing but a bloody pulp under thousands of heavy boulders."

"we? Who else helped pull me out?" harry asked.

"all of us, your mom, dad, aunt, and me. Merlin is around here somewhere, along with that dragon."

"so you all knew about this?" harry asked a little mad at the situation.

"yes, harry, we knew. You need to be ready for the future that needs you, while you are great at learning magic, you are, for a lack of a better word, horrible at practical application." Salazar said point blank

"really? I didn't think I was that bad." harry replied with his head down.

"sorry to burst your bubble, but your not bad, just not trained in the art of practical magic." Salazar said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"that's where I come in." came a voice harry recognized as Merlin.

"you! Why did you set me up like that?" harry asked with a raised voice.

"i understand you are angry harry, but it was necessary, plus that old dragon has been bugging me to let you two fight, I finally saw a practical use for the fight." Merlin replied.

"so it was just to test me?" harry asked.

"yes, and had you a proper way to escape, I would say you fought a good fight, you dodged all his attacks, and in an intense situation you thought of a way to beat him, and even crafted a very powerful spell on the go, a ultimate of the bombarda spell very interesting and very powerful, you trapped ermys in a very unusual way, even I did not expect that, he was a little sour that a child defeated him." Merlin said chuckling slightly.

"so..i passed?" harry asked.

"yes and no harry, while you did subdue the dragon, if it had not been for our intervention, you would be dead." he replied.

"so how can I get better?" harry asked.

"that is my job." Merlin stated, "for the next 6 months, I will train you to use your brain in ways you never thought you would."

January 31 890

After Harry's usual wake up for special days, harry got ready and met Merlin in his training room.

"Harry, good morning, your probably wondering why you were woken up in your favorite way." Merlin said waiting for a reply.

"im dieing to know why you all see it necessary to wake me up with a war drum, or where you keep getting them from." harry replied confused as to why the drums he destroyed always came back.

"well today is the 6th month since ive started training you, and I think you have progressed quite nicely, and I think I should start explaining a few things to you."

"and what do you need to tell me?" harry asked a little confused.

"its about the future, why your here, and why you need to go back."

"but you already told me, there is an evil man that I have to kill."

"yes, but never why you have to kill him." Merlin stated.

"so... why do I have to kill him?" harry asked more confused.

"i guess I will start from the beginning. Before you were born, there was a prophecy about someone who would come to kill the current dark lord. When this dark lord got some of this prophecy, he set out to kill the one destined to kill him. With the part of the prophecy he had, he found two people that fit into the prophecy, you and another. For an unknown reason, the dark lord choose to kill you."

Harry sat for a few minutes letting the information sink into his head.

"how do you know all of this" harry asked surprising Merlin, he expected to be asked completely different questions.

Merlin was Caught off guard, "um well.. that's part of the second reason im telling you all this; why you are here."

harry too caught off guard asked. "so why am I here?"

"the day you arrived in this time, I was trying out a new spell I created, it would allow me to look into the future, and see events that would pass, that haven't yet passed." he said a little cryptically.

"what does that have to do with me?" harry asked.

"well there lies the problem, I don't know, the spell did work, but all I saw, was you, the dark lord, the prophecy, and..." he paused for a moment, "your death." he finished.

"my death?" harry asked scared of the answer.

"yes, while I viewed the future, I saw that night, the dark lord entered your home, and killed your parents before killing you, after which, he continued to kill all who opposed him, he destroyed this school, and ruled over the world as a tyrant, he somehow found out how to live forever, that that was all"

"so why am I here?" harry asked for a second time.

"once again, I do not know, after the spell finished, I felt a large magical surge, one of such magnitude ive never felt before, when I arrived at the area the magical surge came from, I found Rowena and Godric, they had arrived earlier than I, so I let them take you. When I returned home, I tried the same spell again, this time, I saw nothing of your death, only the death of the dark lord."

"so I should be dead, but I am not, did your viewing of the future change it?"

"i think it may have, I am unsure how, but time is a very funny thing, so unpredictable, even when you know what it is." he said a little cryptically.

"oh, so what about the third part?" harry asked.

"ah I see you are using your brain like ive been training you too, the reason why, is that in my vision, when you died, the prophecy was nullified when the dark lord killed you, but since the future has been changed, I believe the prophecy is still intact, and you are the one who is destined to kill him.

"well isn't there a chance that someone else kills him?"

"i don't believe so, since no one killed him before you came to this time, no one could kill him now, only you. I know this is a lot to take in, but I believe you can do it, you can save the world from such evil."

"but how do I do that? I'm not powerful enough to kill a man who can take over the world."

"you are, power is not measured in magical prowess or strength, its how you use those abilities that make you powerful."

"really?"

"yes harry, would you believe it when I told you that when I was your age I could hardly cast a single easy spell?"

"no, you are really powerful, like you have been a master of magic since you were born."

"its true, even to this day, my magical reserve is below most 10 year old's, that's the main reason I am so strong, magical people who could sense my magical reserve, would underestimate me, then I would use that against them, and win. while they thought your magical reserve equaled how powerful you were, I knew it was what you did with that reserve that defined how strong you were, I would defeat them in unsuspecting ways, the same way I have been teaching you."

"so you being weird and unpredictable is why your so strong?"

"yes"

"but how?" harry asked still a little disbelieving

"like I said, its all how you use your magic, while my enemeys were powerful with magic to waste, I had very little, while they wasted magic using more magic for a spell than was required, I used the exact amount. That, with the way I used it, would let me win, its that simple, and the reason you will be powerful too, far more than I am."

"wow.."

"yes however." he paused while harry looked at him.

"what?" harry asked, waiting for an answer.

"you harry are the same as me, but different." he said.

Harry looked a little upset at this, and Merlin saw that and quickly mended his mistake.

"its not a bad thing, its the opposite, the same way as in you use your magic the correct way, but different because you hold so much more magic than I do, while I have a small reserve, you have a massive one, this will allow you to use far more spells and do things I never would be able too, its also a reason im thinking of furthering your training." he said waiting for harry.

"how, I thought I was done, I have learned everything I can from all of you."

"yes, but even with all of our knowledge, we only know magic that is light or Grey," he said pausing for a moment, "we don't have knowledge of the "dark arts", but, if you truly want to learn all you can, the dark arts can expand your knowledge of magic."

"but isn't dark magic evil?" harry asked amazed that Merlin of all people was asking him if he wanted to learn dark magic.

"no harry, dark magic is not 'evil', no magic is good or bad, its how you use it, I could use the killing curse to kill a man who was going to kill me or someone else, or I could use the levitate charm, a light charm, to levitate a person then drop them to their death. Its all about intention, now, while I myself can find other ways to use magic to do what I need done, you can use any type of magic, 'light' or 'dark' to do the same. At the same time, in the future, the dark lord or his servants will use dark magic to try and kill you. If you had knowledge of dark spells, it could help you shield yourself or others against those dark curses, knowledge is a form of power, as is how you use it."

"so I can use dark magic, and not be evil?" harry asked.

"yes and no, dark magic has a way of warping people, but I would never have suggested it to you if I thought it would turn you evil, its all up to you though, if you use it to harm people on purpose, you would be seen as evil, but if you used it to protect and save, you would be seen as good, like I said, its all how you use it, an I think you could use it well, and for the right reasons."

"ok then, I will learn it, but who would teach me if you cant?"

"that would be me." came a soft feminine voice, as a lady wearing a black cape and dark blue robes walked into the room.

"who are you?" harry asked.

"Merlin never told you about me? I'm hurt dear." she said in a putting way.

"dear? Merlin are you and her..." harry asked with a pause at the end.

"together? Yes. Harry meet my wife and long time friend and enemy, Morgana Emrys, formerly Le fey." Merlin said. "she has been away taking care of some family business."

"but Merlin, isn't she evil?" harry asked a little tense.

"i am not evil boy, not anymore at least." she said giving a smirk at harry.

"she is right harry, she was evil long ago, but I showed that being evil was a lonely experience, and now," he was cut off.

"now I am happier." she said, "and I wouldn't change it for anything." she finished.

"after I defeated her, we just sort of... fell in love, its hard to explain, but we did." Merlin said smiling at Morgana.

"yes, so you want to learn the dark arts huh harry?" she asked changing the subject.

"yes ma'am." harry said unsure what else to call her.

"don't ma'am me, I hear you call Merlin your uncle, so you can call me your aunty if you like." she said.

"ok aunty, so when will you start teaching me?" harry asked excited at learning more magic.

"tomorrow, from what my dear Merlin has told me, he has yet to tell you rest, so I will take my leave until tomorrow." she said leaving the room.

"you have more to tell me uncle?"

"yes, altho I didn't know how to start that conversation, but since my dear Morgana told you some of it, I will finish. This time, however, its not just about you, you see, a month or so after you arrived here, I went to you and performed a few spells, nothing dangerous, just some diagnostic spells, what I found, was... unexpected."

"what did you find, what was wrong?"

"there was nothing wrong, but rather something extra." he said trying to find the right words.

"what was extra?" harry asked a little curious.

"it has to do with your soul, or rather, souls."

"what do you mean souls, like... more than one?"

"yes, you have... two souls inside you, however, it is only a partial souls, somehow, the other parts are not there, it is bound to your soul, the other person its bound to is the dark lord who sent you here."

"but how, I don't understand."

"im not sure either, but it is not good, there is one more piece of it than that tho, it is not the only person soul bound to you, there is another, however I do not know who it is, but I do know why you can not feel it. Usually soul bound people will be able to since one another, but you do not, and there is a reason for this, the part of the dark lords soul is feeding off of your magic and soul, along with your soul bound."

"its feeding off us?"

"yes, it is not doing anything of permanent damage to you, however it is to your soul bound, you might wonder why you are so good at learning even the most complex magical formulas with ease, or how you learned in 10 months what takes a normal wizard or witch a decade or more to learn."

"that is part of the bond?"

"yes, soul bound people can share their greatest trait with their soul bound, and you get your skill to learn from your soul bound, however, since this dark soul is feeding off your bond, your bonded does not receive your greatest trait, your power, be it skill or magical reserve. It is also the reason you can not feel the bonded."

"so how do I get rid of this dark soul?" harry asked wanting to rid himself of this evil, and free his and the Bond's soul.

"i do not know of the magic that could place a soul into another, so I do not know the magic to remove it." he said sadly

"so I can never get rid of this dark soul?" harry asked

"i believe it can be done, but I am as of yet, unsure how to, but I will find a way, I promise you that." Merlin said with a stern look.

"thank you uncle Merlin." harry said with a smile.

"you don't need to thank me, we are family, I would do anything to help you."

"so do you know who my bonded is?" harry asked.

"im sorry harry, I do not, but im sure you will when you return to your time. Merlin replied.

"oh ok, so is there anything left to tell me? Or anything left to teach me?"

"i don't believe I do, I have taught you all that I know, so I think you can have the rest of the day for yourself, might I suggest working on your elemental magic, you have fire down, but the rest are still not up to the level your fire is."

"ok ill see you later uncle Merlin." harry said as he went outside and began working on his elements.

"why didn't you tell him?" Morgana asked.

"because he would have stopped me somehow." he replied.

"a boy stop you?" she asked with a chuckle

"yes, he would be able to do so now if we were to fight, however I will tell him when he returns to his time."

"still, he should know that you can remove the dark soul from his, just leave the price of it out, are you sure you will be able to do that to him tho? To have such a guilt placed on him, he would never accept or understand what or why you did it to him."

"i believe he can come to understand in the future, but until then, you should get ready, he is a very fast learner, I think you will have your work cut out for you." Merlin said with a smile.

"good, I like a challenge." was all she said as she turned and walked into her study to prepare for the following day.

Harry continued his elemental training unknowing of the conversation that happened in the room he just left, he trained all day, right until it was time to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning, sitting up looking around expecting to see his uncle or the war drum he came to hate, seeing neither of those, he got dressed and headed to the kitchen to get some food, he walked in and saw his aunt standing at the counter preparing breakfast.

"ah good morning harry, have a good nights sleep?" she asked.

"yes, it was nice to wake up without a certain war drum pounding in my room."

"yes well that thing is a bit to heavy for me to use." she said grinning at him.

Harry rolled his eyes, and started to eat the food placed on his plate, and after his morning exercise and training his elemental magic, he returned to the house.

"aunty Morgana, where are you?" harry called.

"in my study harry, come in, its time for your class"

harry walked in and sat at the desk in front of him.

"now harry, the dark arts differ from other forms of magic in the intent of the wizard using it. Most magic is relatively neutral; it can be used for bad or good, but some magic, however, is evil in its intention through and through, however, simply casting a curse spell doesn't mean that a person is using the dark arts. Ultimately, the true intention of the caster is what makes the difference." she stated.

"so what uncle Merlin said, dark magic can be used for good, and light magic can be used for evil." harry said.

"yes, understanding the difference between acceptable and dark magic is key." she said. "however, some curses and spells are evil no matter what, such as the Imperius curse, the killing curse, and the torture curse."

"so even if I used the killing curse to protect someone, its still evil?"

"yes, now lets get to some practical stuff, its more fun."

"we wont be firing at each other will we?" harry reluctantly asked.

"no, that will be later on, for now, we will stick to test dummies that can cast shields."

"ok good" harry said taking out his wand."

"oh one more thing harry, Merlin told me that you posses two wands, so I want you to start using your left hand to cast these, as well as the right, this will help you be able to use two wands at a time, but for now, you will stick with one wand and train your left arm."

"ok" harry said while placing his wand in his left hand.

"good, now the first spell I will teach you is my modified sting hex, while the standard hex stings you then fades, my modified version stings badly and leaves a itchy mark, like a real sting." Morgana said as she continued to fire it at the test dummy.

Harry was quick to learn the new spells, however his left arm still needed more training, after a few months, both arms were basically equally useable with wands.

"good harry, I see your left arm is almost as good as your right arm, so now, I want you to take out your other wand." she said as harry followed her instructions.

"good, now I want you to fire a sting hex from your left, and a incinerating spell from your right."

Harry pointed both his wands at the test dummy and did as he was told, except the spells did not work as they intended, the stinging hex burned the dummy and the incinerating hex did nothing.

"what did I do wrong?" harry asked.

"you are trying to fire both at the same time, if you do it that way, it will never work, you need to fire one spell and then the other, as you practice more, you will be able to do it so rapidly, that it will seam as I your firing two spells at one time, and as you practice even more, you will be able to rapidly fire many spells in a row." she explained.

Harry understanding, took to the test dummy again, placing his magic, and the spell he wanted in his left wand, and firing it, then placing his magic and spell into his right and fired it, this time, the first spell fired correctly, but the second did not. Thinking he may have done it to fast, he tried again placing and firing the left wand, then doing the same for the second and fired it, this time they were both successful.

"good job harry," she complimented. " Merlin was right, you catch on quickly, so I want you to spend the rest of the day practicing all the spells you know from both wands to get your speed up, and tomorrow, I need to tell you some exciting news.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: well this chapter is done, sorry for the mild wait, some friends decided these last few days are "party days" and kept me and my roommate from our computers haha who knew old nerdy board games could be so fun? Anyways, review stuff time.**

First, to those who write that they like my story, thank you very much, at first I didn't think reviews such as "good work" would mean so much, but they make me happy people enjoy it as much as they do, so to anyone else, complaints or compliments are welcome, they help me better the story.

Second, CunningSlytherin: another good question, and one I didn't realize I missed until I began writing chapter 5, at that time, it was a few months before his ninth birthday, thanks for pointing this out, like I said in one of the last chapters, I want silly stuff like that removed, so I will be adding dates whenever I can, but most right now are on his b-day.

Third, not really a question, but as Cassandra30 said about being well written and thought out, I just thought it was funny, because I had (before I started writing the story) a very written out time line and plot line, but as I started writing, I more or less drove off that path, and "went with it"

anyways, *looks around*** **I don't think there is anything left to say(or type) for now, so, until next time.


	6. notice

Notice: hi guys, just posting here to let you guys know a few things;

sorry its been awhile since the last update, but ive been a bit busy with a few things.

Im about half way through chapter 6, but im really not to sure about it, I like it, but at the same time, I don't, I feel like im making harry a bit too powerful, but at the same time, I don't know, if you look at cannon, if harry was actually trained up correctly, how powerful would he really be? I think he would be one bad ass wizard, but im not sure where that line is drawn.

Im trying to get this chapters plot down, but im having trouble, I want to get some "experience" arc chapters in there to show some of his skills, and maybe develop the plot better, but at the same time, I want to get out of the pre-hogwarts arc and get into the present-hogwarts arc, and starting all that, maybe I can do some experience chapters after the time travel back, but I need some ideas, I wanted to do a veela chapter, and maybe a vampire chapter, but im not sure, if any of you wanna PM me some ideas, that would help me with this new experience, in the future, I shouldn't need it, but im totally new to writing fan-fics, so credits would go to the idea makers.

So far, this is what im thinking; Finish up this arc and send harry back, then get a few experience chapters before he actually goes to Hogwarts, then follow cannon with some plot twists, the same yet not kinda thing.

This will be taken down as soon as the next chapter is done, so Until then.


End file.
